


I Want to See You

by talonyth



Series: prompted [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, russian translation of this included in the notes!, writing dumb messages to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hinata doesn't write a message to Kageyama and Kageyama doesn't write a message to Hinata then who is flying the plane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really extremely dumb. so hinata is absolutely crushing on kageyama but he never realized until now (and even now not really), he is a really fucking messy message writer (i actually had him use smileys and shit but i couldn't bear writing it for much longer so he just uses too many exclamation marks) and he really still feels like he has the urge to hold kageyama's hands, like every day all day.  
> kageyama is just. well, kageyama. 
> 
> there is also a russian translation of this fic [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2176618) by [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com)! make sure to check it out if you enjoy reading in russian more!
> 
> i hope you can enjoy it!

That it would work out for them after high school, Hinata did believe it back then. That they could stay together, even after they graduate. In the three years he had been playing with Kageyama, he had grown so accustomed to him that the words from his first year barely resounded in his ears. 

"What are you doing here? You should have gone to another school, a better one!" is what he remembers himself saying and he can’t help but chuckle. What a dumb thing to say, he thinks now.

If not for Kageyama being at Karasuno, with him, right there, so many things would have been different. Who knows if he still would have been playing. Who knows if he would be sitting here, in his apartment in Tokyo - well really just one small room because he can’t afford more - after training at his college team. Which is a miracle in itself because Hinata doesn’t remember what he did to get accepted. But he is here now yet it doen’t satisfy him. 

Because Kageyama isn’t here with him. 

They didn’t promise anything because that would have been lame and cheesy but somehow whenever they talked about what they would do after graduation, it had always been “we”. “We’ll join the national team.” “We’ll go pro.” “We’ll keep playing.”

But there has never been the word together, he remembers now. Hinata feels a little odd concerning that - and awfully stupid for believing in such a thing all by himself. That they would keep being a combo, a set - partners. They had always been. And Hinata thought they’d always be. 

He is sprawled on the tatami floor, staring up at the screen of his phone he holds in hands and he types in a message absent-mindedly. 

The recipient is Kageyama, as always, and the message is the same, as always. 

"i just really need to have u here right now!!! i really want to see u i want to play with u again!!!"

But he never sends it. Hinata always, every day, looks at the message and it disappears in his drafts. Unspoken, unsaid, there is no way Kageyama feels the same way. 

He never writes to him or calls him. Even though Hinata thought they’d been good enough friends to keep in contact after graduation, there has been nothing. When Hinata writes to him, he always replies but there has never been one conversation Kageyama actively started. 

Hinata lowers his arms and presses the phone against his chest. He wonders about something one of his college friends told him recently when Hinata told him about his problem, about how he has a person from high school and they’ve always been together but now they barely talk anymore. How it hurts him and how he feels like they might not want to talk to him anymore. How he tries to write to them lately but can’t send any of the things he wants to say. How he always spaces out because he thinks about them and how he really just wants to see them again. 

"You sound seriously heartbroken," his friend told him back then, "is it your high school crush? Because maybe you should tell them, you know. If they don’t know you feel like that and if they are dense, they might never realize that you are hurting."

Heartbroken? High school crush? He tries to make sense out of those words. That would imply he might have had feelings for Kageyama. Like, serious heart feelings. As in dumb soap operas sort of feelings and Hinata can’t remember being like that during high school. 

Although he remembers thinking that, sometimes, Kageyama looked really elegant and his voice was really soothing when he wasn’t angry and his movements were really smooth and sometimes, rarely, Hinata would just sit at the sidelines and stare at Kageyama and not at how he practised serves. How seeing Kageyama play sometimes ignited a certain heat within Hinata but he figured it was just that he wanted to play along too. 

How he sometimes, when Kageyama fell asleep during lunch time outside of the gym, he wanted to take Kageyama’s hand and hold it and feel it but he thought it was because he wondered about how rough his hands would be. 

Hinata never found out. Until now he doesn’t know if Kageyama’s hands are rough or soft and it suddenly bothers him greatly. 

He jolts up when his phone makes a sound and he can feel his heart pounding so fast that it might as well just jump right out of his chest. He has definitely been too focused on thinking about Kageyama’s hands. Far too focused. 

Once he calms down, he looks at the screen and he can feel his jaw drop and his heart - as fast as it beat before - just stops flat. 

It is a message, sent by Kageyama. Hinata rubs his eyes and as soon as his heart starts beating again, he wishes it would have just stood still instead when he reads the actual message. 

"Sorry for not writing to you, I kinda never know what to say. But you haven’t written in a while so I thought I’d see if you are still alive or have you gotten a spike so hard to your face that you died. Are you still as shitty at receiving?

Would love to see how you still fail at them but I know you’ve been okay at them in our last game so they probably haven’t gotten any worse (or did they? Don’t slack off!) We should play together some time and I’ll show you what I can do now. Learned some new tricks, I bet you’ll be jealous. 

Are you coming home somewhen soon? -Kageyama”

Hinata stares at the screen for so long that by the time he closes his eyes, it is imprinted in his eyes and he can see it glowing against his eyelids. He wants to reply right away but he can’t. 

Partially, Kageyama’s message made him laugh. It’s so much like him, not to know what to say. He might have panicked when weeks passed without Hinata writing to him. He is sure that would have been fun to watch. But the other feeling he has is pecking at his heart and his stomach and it makes him feel a little sick. He is nervous to reply. 

"as if id die from a spike, my heads made out of steel!!!!! also im not shitty at receivs rmbr u showed me how to do them, im good!!

new tricks??? like what??? mab im already better than u at ur own tricks, i bet i am and then ull cry when u see, kageyama-kun!!

dunno yet probably around my bday??? will u b there??”

Hinata thinks that he’s probably not going to reply any time soon. Kageyama always takes forever and that might be for the best. He isn’t quite sure how much his heart is able to take with the realization that he might have had a crush on Kageyama and still has it and that the guy actually wrote to him first. 

But he is mistaken, just a little later, his phone beeps again and he checks the message to see. 

"I doubt you know what I’ll do, your eyes’ll fall out when you’ll see. Also, my serve is really killer now, I’ll test your receives with it next time. Bet I’ll bust your arms through. 

Haven’t made any plans yet but my parents asked me when I was going to come home. Thought I’d ask you first. I’ll come at that time home too, then.”

He thought he’d ask Hinata first? Why should he do that? As if it was that important. Or maybe, and Hinata does try really hard not to imagine things that are probably not even true and not good for his heart either, Kageyama really wants to see him. Probably just to show off his new skills though, what else. Then again, there is a set of new tricks Hinata has now too and he’d love to show Kageyama and make his jaw drop. He snickers at that thought.

"nnnnoooo dont bust my arms i wont be able to play if u do that!! but im sure ill be able to receive them just fine tho dont kill me ok 

bsides i kinda want to race u again i bet i can still outrun u by minutes!! dont cry ok!! u cant be genius at everything!!

ohhh will u bring me a present??? how nice of u kageyama-kuuuun but is it rly ok?? just go ahead home if ur parents stress u!! u dont have to wait for me.”

Hinata grins at his screen and he feels a little like back in high school. Bickering with Kageyama, he misses it often enough. Always mean to each other, always fighting but never really seriously. It used to be their way of appreciating each other’s presence and Hinata still feels like this. Apparently, realizing that he also wants to hold hands with Kageyama and possibly kiss him - just maybe! - doesn’t change much for Hinata. 

"Who’s going to outrun me, you dumbass! And you were always only a few steps in front of me, don’t boast like that. I’ll make you run so hard that you puke again. 

Present? Oh, yeah, your birthday. Maybe. I’ll see. And it’s fine, I told them I was going to come home around that time anyway because I thought you might want to be at home for your birthday.”

The messages are so split by now that Hinata doesn’t know if Kageyama is angry at him or not. Yeah, it’s still the same as in high school. He can imagine his furrowed eyebrows and the heavy pout and the scary face in general. It makes him giggle as he types in his next reply. 

"ill make sure to get it in ur direction if i have to barf! but my stomach isnt that weak nemore!! dont even have to go to bthroom bfore a match!

what do u mean mab its my bday bring me a present!!! dont be rude kageyama-kun~ but aww did u want to see me that bad? thats unexpectedly qt!!!”

Maybe that has been a little too much. Hinata looks at the message again and he knows that Kageyama knows that whenever ‘kageyama-kun’ is used he is just teasing and bullshitting. Kageyama absolutely knows. Hopefully he does. Because Hinata typed in faster than he thought and now he looks at it and it definitely speaks his honest feelings. He wants to know if Kageyama wanted to see him but he’d rather Kageyama doesn’t know about this. 

"Congrats, you moron. That’s nothing you should be proud of, you shouldn’t have that much of a weak stomach in the first place."

Hinata looks at the message but there is a part missing. He scrolls up and down but that’s all there is. It has definitely been too much teasing, then. He curses himself but then again, Kageyama is probably too dense. Yeah, he is. He has to be. 

The second beep scares Hinata shitless as he has already started to type in a reply to smooth over how disappointed he was. He opens it and - as if his heart hasn’t already been through every possible state a heart can be in - almost chokes on the air he breathed in. 

"Yeah, I do want to see you. Wouldn’t have planned my visit home like this if I didn’t. Idiot."

The last word resounds in Hinata’s ears just as Kageyama would say it and he goes back to pressing his phone against his chest, laughing all by himself. He feels silly doing that but he can’t stop and he feels his face being hot up to the top of his ears even though he knows that doesn’t mean anything. 

But it’s more than he imagined, still.


End file.
